Intervention imprévue (demi-fin)
by Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh
Summary: Kate et Scotty passèrent une nuit de rêve mais malheureusement Lily ne doit pas être tenir au courent alors cela va être très dur de garder le secret...


**Voici la "demi-fin" de Intervention imprévu... Comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture! :)**

"Kate, Kate" cria Lily

"Quoi?" répondit Kate

"Scotty veut te voir!"

"Pourquoi?"

"J'en sais rien!"

"Mais tu es sûr?"

"J'en sais rien j'te dit!" répondit un peu jalouse Lily

"Ok...ok"

**Kate partit vers Scotty lui demanda ce qu'il veut.**

"CE QUE JE VEUT?!"

"Bah oui tu veux quoi?"

"TU OSE ME DEMANDER ÇA?!"

"Bah attend tu m'appelle tu me dit rien!"

"Tu voit l'affaire?"

"Oui, et ben?"

"Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard?!"

"Non, pas du tout et arrête de me parler comme ça ok?!"

"Tu m'en demande un peu trop là!"

"Mais c'est toi tu m'appelle ensuite tu m'agresse et tu me cri dessus sans rien m'expliquer!"

"Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, tu le sais déjà..."

"Bah alors m'appelle pas merde!"

"Tu n'es qu'une ordure et ton oncle aussi!"

"OH MON DIEU..."

"Quoi?!"

"J'avais oublier!"

"Oublier quoi?"

"Cette...Histoire..."

"HISTOIRE?! Tu parle d'une histoire!"

"Je sais, je sais..."

"POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT?! HUN?! POURQUOI?!"

"Tu comprend que de 1 j'avais oublier et de 2 c'est tout de même quelqu'un de ma famille, la famille c'est sacrée chez nous..."

"Parce-que chez nous non?"

"Si, si mais il ne l'a pas tuer!"

"Comment tu peux en être si sûr?"

"Il ne ferait pas ça..."

"Tu le connait à peine!"

"Oui mais je connait ma grand-mère!"

"Et?"

"Elle ne l'aurait pas laissez faire ça..."

"Bon tu va tout m'expliquer on va boire un café et tu me dira tout en ville le commissariat n'est pas l'endroit idéale pour parler de ça..."

"Ok... Même si..."

"MÊME SI QUOI?! Ont va boire un verre un point c'est tout."

"Ok...ok"

**Kate et Scotty sortit du commissariat et partirent en ville dans un bar nommé "Picard". Une fois arrivé.**

"Bon, aller dit moi tout..."

"Ok..." "Mon oncle faisait partit de la mafia il en était le chef il est décédé y'a deux mois... J'étais très triste car il comptait tout de même dans mon coeur même si je ne le connaissait pas autant que ma grand-mère qui était très déçu de lui car elle, elle étais au courant... Mon oncle est mort aussi à cause d'une bouteille d'encre qu'il à reçu. Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que c'était son meilleur ami un peu jaloux parfois mais après je me suis dit en même temps se n'est pas logique car ils s'aimaient mais tout de même... Cela ne peut pas être lui... J'ai toujours continuer à avoir des doute mais au bout d'un moment je ne supporter plus ce doute alors je l'ai interrogé sous une autre apparence que quelqu'un de ça famille il n'a rien vu car il ne me connaissait pas, mais malgré tout il m'en a donner des informations..."

"Quoi comme information...?"

"Comme quoi il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait passer un petit coucou au barreaux..."

"Ah, en tout cas je suis désolé pour ton oncle et je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure je me suis peut-être un peu précipité à son sujet..."

"Oui, je sais je crois que j'aurais fait pareil si cela m'était arriver je te comprend quand même..."

"Tu es une super fille"

"Me...merci"

**A ce moment là il se regardèrent et Scotty tenta de s'approcher de Kate mais elle recula malheureusement...**

"J'aime Lily tu sais je ne peut lui faire sa..."

"Mais Lily ont s'en fou! Je veut dire moi c'est...c'est toi que j'aime..."

"Peut-être mais moi je ne m'en fou pas de Lily désolé je ne peut pas lui faire c'est mon amie"

"De toute façon je ne sortirais pas avec, jamais!"

"IL NE FAUT JAMAIS DIRE JAMAIS!"

"Kate, je t'aime."

"Je l'avais apparemment compris..."

"Pourquoi tu veut renoncé à notre amour!"

"Mais Scotty je ne t'aime pas!"

"Mais...mais, ok je crois que je vais rentré bye."

"Scotty le prend pas comme ça!"

"Bye."

"Scotty!"

**Scotty repartit chez lui la larme à l'oeuil se demandant pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'il soit avec Lily.**

"Putain c'est pas possible!"

"Si ça l'est..."

"Qui es là?!"

"Regarde devant toi..."

"Kate? Mais comment tu..."

"Chuut! Laisse toi guider..."

"Mais je comprend pas là y'a deux minutes..."

"Y'a deux minutes c'était y'a deux minutes!"

"Hum, hum je crois que cela commence à m'intéresser!"

"Moi aussi hi, hi!"

**Kate s'approcha de Scotty et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.**

"Bien dormit?"

"Hun?"

"Tu à bien dormit Kate chérie?"

"Plutôt pas mal hé, hé!"

"Je vois ça!"

"Hi, hi comment ont fait alors pour Lily car cela me gène un peu quand même tu comprends?"

"Oui, oui et ben on ne fait style de rien!"

"Oui, mais..."

"Mais quoi...?"

"Je t'aime..."

"Moi aussi ma chérie mais je ne veut pas que l'ont se précipite!"

"Bah, hier c'est toi qui voulait me sauter dessus!"

"Oui, mais je réfléchis avant de faire!"

"Mouis pas sur!"

"Moi je crois que si!"

"Mais monsieur est en retard!"

"OH MERDE!"

"Et ouais aller dépêche toi mon gentleman!"

"Hé, hé ah oui j'avais oublier je suis de service!"

"Moi j'y vais pas nananananaireuuh!"

"Gamine d'amour que j'aime"

"Hé, hé aller va bosser!"

"On se retrouve toute a l'heure?"

"Et Lily tu l'oublis?"

"Mais ont s'en fou!"

"Tu as raison, le monde est beau Lily s'en fou que sa meilleure amie puisse lui faire ça!"

"Rôôôôh! Mais..."

"Oui, Scotty ont peut se voir toute à l'heure mais discret!"

"Ok!"

"Je t'aime!"

"Moi non plus!"

"Connard!"

"Ha, ha moi aussi!"

"Je préfère!"

"Aller j'y vais à toutes!"

"BISOUS, JE VEUT UN BISOUS!"

"Calme-toi j'arrive!"

"Mouah!"

"Mouah!"

"Aller je te laisse bisous mon ange!"

"Bisous mon coeur!"

**Scotty partit au commissariat pendant que Kate était encore dans le lit. Du côté de Scotty.**

"Tu es en retard?"

"Oui, Lily je suis en retard!"

"Toi tu as passer la nuit avec une fille non?"

"Peut-être."

"Tu voudras aller boire un café à la pause."

"Non, je suis pris."

"Ok, ok à toutes!"

"Pt'être."

"La bonne humeur te flaire!"

"J'en sais rien va s'y laisse moi!"

"On va pas recommencer!"

"Non, alors laisse moi j'ai mal dormi!"

"Je vois ça!"

**Scotty partit en tirant la tête, il partit vers Vera.**

"Tu n'as pas vu Kate j'ai des trucs à lui dire?"

"Non, elle est pas de service..."

"Comment tu le sais?!"

"Bon écoute t'es mon pote je peut tout te dire je te fais confiance!"

"Va s'y accouche!"

"J'ai passer la nuit avec Kate"

**A ce moment là Lily passait derrière Scotty.**

"Tu as dit quoi?"

"Non, rien qu'on n'ai aller boire un café avec Kate hier..."

"A ok!"

**Lily partit le coeur rassurer.**

"T'es sérieux mec?"

"Oui..."

"Mais, vous avez...?"

"Oui, oui. Je l'aime à la folie et elle aussi"

"Wow, dit don tu m'étonne..."

"Pourquoi parce-qu'elle est black?"

"Pas du tout, juste qu'elle à du caractère quoi..."

"Et pas moi?"

"Non, pas trop quand même..."

"Je l'avoue..."

"Oui tu peut enfin bref je crois que vous pouvez bien vous entendre..."

"Tu le pense?"

"Non, aller bonne chance mon pote!"

"Oui, c'est sa!"

**Vera partit sur un rire nié. Kate elle arriva au commissariat. Elle chuchota dans l'oreille de Scotty.**

"Coucou, mon amour..."

"Coucou mon ange..."

"Chuut! Bon aller au boulot, Scotty tu vas me faire le plaisir de me faire toute ma paperasse."

"Rôôôôh! Tu crains!"

"Je sais aller au boulot!"

"Hé, hé j'aime bien jouer les méchantes avec toi..."

"Moi aussi j'aime bien"

**Kate partit avec un mauvais pressentiment...**


End file.
